My Untouchable
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Kurama experiences feelings for someone who seems untouchable...until he finds out a certain secret...
1. My Untouchable

A/N:I know….I know…I have not even finished most of my fics…but I got this really cool idea in my head….well you'll see…hope ya'll like…or at least read it…oooo it would be nice to get a beta reader…how do I do that??? Sigh I probably might have to higher a lemon/lime writer…or maybe I could see if I could try to do it decisions decisions…but I definitely need a beta reader…Openings anyone??

****

My Untouchable

__

_- _Youko thoughts

__

Kurama thoughts

Hiei's thoughts

' ' Anyone thinking

A/N: Kurama or Shucici or how ever you spell it, cuz frankly I've seen it spelled 10 million times (not really but over exaggeration is nice….) I couldn't decide…what do ya'll think…or does it really matter….on to the story.

'There she is…

My untouchable….'

****

Kurama leaned back against a Sakura tree, shortly beyond the school yard. He was intently observing a certain scene in front of him in amusement…and a sense of longing. He watched as Keiko hit Yuskue on the head, and again, blushing all the while because Yusuke had seemingly uttered a lewd comment about her school attire. Kurama smiled slightly, what he would not give for Keiko hitting him, or even touching him for that matter.

_-You could just take her you know.-_ Kurama could almost see Youko smirking.

__

Youko, this is not the time.

-I'm telling you Kurama, this observing from a far off, what do you humans call it…ah, yes, pining, this sucks, we should develop a plan, to take her from Yuskue, we are after all the best thieves in the Makia.-

Its not that easy Youko, Yuske is the leader…I will not jepordize our relationship in anyway.

Is something wrong, Kurama 

Kurama sighed, if it wasn't Youko it was Hiei…

Nothing is wrong Hiei. 

Hn 

Kurama sighed and cut Hiei's mental link. He did not need another inquisitive soul on his case. He also pushed Youko away, promising to deal with it later. He did not need his feelings to ruin everything, just because he wanted an untouchable object, after all he was not a theif anymore…he had come to far to go back. Kurama schooled his features, he got off his perch and went to join his fellow classmates.

__

Kurama, Youko sighed, I swear you'll never get a girl this way

-Shut up!-

But Kurama--

Kurama quickly shut the mental link.

__

-Fine, Youko yelled, be that way!-

Keiko laughed along with her friends, as Botan mentioned a humorous fact. She colored slightly as she saw Kurama walking towards their group. Keiko lectured herself, as her thoughts ran away from her…She watched as his red hair gently blue in the wind, and the breeze hardly ruffled his posh appearance. He was elegant and royal, not to mention pretty boy handsome…She was definitely going to cut down on reading romance novels.

She instantly felt guilty as she though of what Yusuke would say, if he ever could read her thoughts. She loved Yusuke, but lately she wanted something more. Keiko quickly pushed those thoughts aside, but still one nagging thought remained. 'I'm so ungrateful, Keiko argued with herself. 'I have everything I could wanted and yet I'm still unsatisfied…what is wrong with me…'

Kurama intently stared at Keiko. Something was bothering her. He watched as the slimmest flickers of emotions seemed to flash across her face. He saw her gently shake her head, as if to clear her thoughts. Than she sweetly smiled again, and joined in the laugher.

Your actions betray you, fox

Hiei, I am betrayed by nothing

Hn…your slipping

__

-Hiei's right though, Youko stated, You cant hide your feelings forever.-

What did I just--

-Are your desires for her sexual?-

NO!

Youko sweat dropped, but Kurama continued. No, …okay maybe…all right, yes, I want that but she's much more that that…I want all of that, and more. I want that compassion she shows, her kindness, and her sweetness. I want that anger and fiery spirit she exhibits when you get her riled, easily.

-Yes, we both want that, agreed Youko, but what are we going to do about it.-

Nothing.

-What!? Why?-

Kurama sighed, because she does not feel the same.

__

-Then make her.-

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes, Youko, you just cannot do that.

-I certainly do not see why not.-

Its not that easy.

5 min later

Kurama gave up in frustration. He was tired of trying to explain to Youko why it could not be done. He walked further with his friends until they neared the street where he lived. He made his exit, but not before slyly glancing at Keiko, catching her eyes. He winked playfully. Keiko blushed. He smirked slightly and departed.

__

Youko I'm going to kill you…

Youko laughed.

Keiko could feel her face heat up. Kurama had winked at her not only once but twice and he seemed to smile at her…she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was unlike him though. She watched as Kurama walked off, She wonder why Kurama had been less aloof to her in that one moment.

Night Time

Kurama groaned and rolled over…for the thirtieth time. He could not sleep…Keiko was haunting his dreams…his very sensual dreams. Kurama got up, despite Youko's complaining of enjoy that particular fantasy. He dressed and left the house quietly, to not disturb his mother. He need some air, he need to clear his thoughts.

At The Park

"Isn't this illegal, Yusuke, we cant do it out here."

Yusuke laughed looking at his love beside him, "I wont tell if you wont"

He watched as she rolled her eyes. How he loved this woman! He quickly captured her mouth as he let them gently fall to the forest floor. They were in a secluded area of the park, so no one would ever find them. They kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity. Soft gentle hands, parted Yuskue shirts running over bulging biceps and triceps.

Rough hands, brought stirring passionate as they caressed skin underneath clothes, harshly parting them, in an attempt to get closer.

Kurama neared his favorite thinking spot when he hears some moans. He headed in that direction, just to make sure no one would need help. His sharp senses quickly picked up the sound and he headed that way.

2 min later

As he neared the site, his nose picked up strong scents of arousal. He was about to turn away, when a breath moan of the name "Yuskue" was called out. He leaped in a tree quietly until he came upon the spot where he heard the moans. Pearing from the tree he almost fainted in shock. Millions of questions swarmed instantly in his mind.

'Botan'?

'Yuskue'?

'They weren't'

__

-Ahhh, but they were, and are…Youko voice trailed off....-

Keiko has no clue.

-Well, we must warn her in our own special way.-

Kurama watched the lovers drift to peace. His eyes began to flare green and gold. Yuskue had betrayed Keiko…his decision had been made.

TBC

A/N: Is it worth continuing…let me know?! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


	2. My Unbreakable

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed!!!!!! I really really appreciate it!!! O ya, I thought I had gotten a beta reader but she still hasn't replied. So I'm going to ask the other one who replied to my message they can edit this chapter later if they want and the next, also. so that's cool there and I'm really sorri that its been sooooooooooooooo slow, but I work at the library, so I had to work late election night and than there's school and than I was sick but o well, here it 'tis now

My Unbreakable

_ - _Youko thoughts

_Kurama thoughts_

Hiei's thoughts

' ' Anyone thinking

Kurama leaped silently from the tree on to the forest floor. He quietly walked away, wondering what he could do to spare Keiko's heart. Kurama was seething at what Yusuke had done and Youko's idea's were not helping at all.

Call her Kurama, let her think its Yusuke...let her witness his betrayal.

_Youko, I don't think that'll help._

Do it Kurama...or I will

Kurama carried on this argument for a few minutes...until he conceded. He headed to the nearest pay phone.

11:00 p.m.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING

Keiko groaned, rolling over. It was to late at night to get a phone call. She tried to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing. She rolled back over and picked it up.

"Hello" she called groggily. There was a silence...than a familiar voice, "Is this Keiko"?

"Yes, She's speaking."

"This is Kurama, I know its late, but it's really urgent...can you come meet me...

As Keiko listened to Kurama, she tried not to be in shock. Out of all the fantasizes she had ever dreamed of, she never thought she would actually carry on a detailed conversation with Kurama. She felt somewhat guilty, agreeing with him for a late night rendezvous but Yusuke was always helping out a friend...so why shouldn't she? She did wonder however why would Kurama ask her, out of all people...she would ask him that when she met him.

Kurama bade Keiko his salutations as they parted from the phone. Keiko hurried to go meet him.

------------------------Nearby The Park-------------------------------------

Kurama gently hung up the phone. He sighed and stared off in space.

_This will probably break her heart as well as spirit Youko._

She will be fine, She will prove unbreakable...because she has us.

_Youko -not again-_

will, young one, We will be there when she needs comfort, forming an unbreakable bond, or as you human call it friendship...

_And Youko?_

Thus insuring us one step closer to making her ours...

_What about Yusuke?_

Yusuke is of no concern to us. He threw away his possession...We now possess it.

Kurama was interrupted out of his reverie by a soft knock on the glass of the phone booth. Startled he glanced to see Keiko peering threw the glass with a quizzical look to him. He stepped out, and offered his arm to Keiko.

"Shall we go?"

"But Kurama-

"Follow me."

Keiko was more confused than ever. She took his offered arm and stepped in walk with him. They soon entered the park, but kept walking.

15 min later

"Ummm...I don't want to be a bother, but is this walk any longer?" said Keiko breaking the silence.

"We are almost there." Kurama stated.

Kurama came to a sudden stop. Keiko looked at him questioningly. Kurama lifted his hands and trailed on finger down her cheek. Than he said something to soft for her to comprehend.

"Kurama?"

Kurama was silent for a moment and than spoke. "I'm sorry Keiko...I'm only doing this for your own good."

"Kurama I don't understand"?

Kurama smiled sadly. "You must promise me something."

"What?"

"If you ever are in need of comfort, do not hesitate to reach me...all you have to do is call my name."

"But why--

Kurama gently put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Come," he turned and started walking again.

Keiko followed, millions of questions swimming in her head.

'Why would I need comfort...why...'Her thought was abruptly interrupted by sounds of moaning. She blushed as they walked farther along, realizing that they weren't painful cries. Before she knew it, they had arrived behind a large tree. Kurama motioned for her to look around the tree. What she saw...what she felt...at that one moment, was indescribable even to her.

She gasped in horror as she saw the love of her life passionately crying while engage in a forbidden act. Tears blurred her vision as she watched, her heart shattered in a million pieces.

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke and Botan whirled around to see someone they never thought would find them. There mouths gaped as realizations set in. Yusuke was quicker than Botan, and he scrambled for his clothes to try to appear descent. Before he got his pants zipped he heard two tearful words.

"Why Yusuke?"

He did not reply fast enough before Keiko was gone. Yusukie quickly rebounded by starting to go after her but as he turned and ran. Kurama stood blocking his path.

"Move Kurama"

Kurama merely smirked. "Does It look like I'm going to move"

"Look Kurama--

"Stay away from her!"

"What!? Who are you-- But he was quickly cut off as Kurama slammed him into a tree.

"You heard me and I will not repeat myself after this. Stay Away!!"

Yusuke tried to speak but his breath was quickly cut off as Kurama hand closed even tighter around his neck. "You've done enough" Kurama growled. "IF you want to keep your pathetic life, I suggest you do as I say!"

Yusuke sat stunned as he watched Kurama disappear in the shadows. Botan, rushed over to comfort Yusuke, but he pushed her aside.

"Not now, Botan."

"But Yusuke--

"I sorry, I need time...to think." Botan's eyes filled with tears. She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You knew sooner or later she would've found out.

"I know, I know, but I'm not prepared to deal with this."Yusuke turned away.

Botan threw her arms around him, hugging from behind. She mumbled softly, "Do you still love me."

Yusuke closed his eyes. It was now or never. "Always Botan. You know that."

"Well than Yusuke, stay...please. I-I need you too."

"But Keiko--

"Keiko is of the past" Botan said cutting him off. "She is of no concern to us any longer."

Yusuke sighed. He felt bad. He just could not leave his relationship with Keiko like this...but Botan would get upset if he left. He decided to deal with Keiko later.

"I'll stay."

"Let's go home, Yusuke. There's no use hiding it now." Botan and Yusuke finished dressing and than headed out of the park.

Meanwhile

Keiko ran like she had never ran before. She ran faster than even when youkai had ever chased her. She sprinted along the forest, her tears falling as raindrops. She felt as if her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She wanted to scream...shout or just throw something. She ran not watching where she was going, she soon stumbled over a fallen branch and finally tripped over the roots of a tree, only to sprawl on the forest floor. As she collapsed onto the ground, she started to sob hysterically.

Keiko did not know how long she sat there crying. She soon quieted her sobs and sat back to reflect. She soon became angry. Angry at Kurama for showing her, angry at Yusuke...angry at Botan...angry at herself. She hung her head dejectedly. She knew she shouldn't be made at Kurama...he was just trying to help her. She wished, she needed some comfort, someone to cry on. "Kurama" she whispered.

As if by magic, Kurama appeared in front of her. Kurama had been waiting all along, though, he had followed her sent of tears after dealing with Yusuke and was watching over her until he heard his name. Kurama gathered Keiko into his arms. He let the forlorn girl cry. He tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back. She buried her face in his chest. He softly bestowed a kiss to her hair, whispering a soft sorry.

_Youko what do I do now?_

How should I know?!

_YOUKO it was your idea to comfot her!!!!_

There's no need to shout, I've never comforted anyone, it was just a idea I had, your on your own for this one.

Kurama steeled himself not to mentally hurt Youko, while Keiko was in his arms. He did not want to upset her further. He watched as after a while Keiko sobs sooned turned into hiccups. A couple minutes later she was asleep.

You have no clue, do you, of where she lives Youko said tauntingly.

_Shut it, Youko._

Youko chuckled. Well look at it this way, you can actually get her in your bed tonight.

_Just wait Youko!_

Kurama lifted the sleeping girl in his arms. It seemed like she would be spending the rest of the night with him.

One more thing Kurama.

_This had better be really good Youko._

You don't think Hiei would mind...do you?

_We'll just have to find out now, wont we?_

Kurama carried the sleeping girl to his home. He carefully fished out his keys and opened the door. He carried Keiko to his room and laid her gently on the bed. He removed her shoes and coat and covered her with his comforter. He turned off the light and quietly closed the door. Kurama than went to the kitchen.

"She will be staying here tonight, Hiei."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama started to fix himself a cup of tea.

"Hn" was all he uttered.

Kurama sighed. Might as well get it off his chest. He began to tell Hiei of his night out.

Next Morning

Keiko smelled roses. She felt as if she was surrounded by their sweet fragrance. Keiko eyes snapped opened. Why is she smelling roses? Keiko mouth dropped opened as she saw an arm draped across her. She followed that arm to the owner's shoulder...and than to the owner's face.

'OH MI GOSH ITS KURAMA!!!' her mind registered.

Never in her wildest dreams could Keiko process that Kurama would be lying in bed with her. Her surprised moment soon came to an end as her eyes filled with tears. Blinking them away, she cursed Yusuke as well as herself. She should have never fallen in love with him.

Kurama laid still feigning sleep. He had instantly awaken, as he felt Keiko shift. He watched from half closed eyes as Keiko stared at him in shock. Fearing she might hit him...he didn't make a move, awaiting what she would do. He watched in surprised as her eyes filled with tears, but were blinked away. Kurama felt that maybe he should put in an appearance now.

Keiko watched as Kurama lashes fluttered and soon opened. She blushed as he started intently at her. She blushed even more as he sat up, causing the covers to fall, revealing a completely nude chest.

"How are you feeling, Keiko?" Kurama spoke breaking the awkward moment.

"Better" Keiko replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about your sleeping conditions, you had fallen asleep and I was in now instance going to wake you and asked where you lived so I brought you here."

Keiko mouth formed a small "O" of surprise.

"So..." Kurama said trailing off.

"Thank you" Keiko said sincerely. "I'm very grateful for your care."

"Always" Kurama replied causing a faint blush to adorn Keiko's cheek. "I will escort you to your house so you can prepare for school."

"That would be all right with me," Keiko answered.

20 min later

Keiko rushed to her room to get ready. Kurama promised to be back in a half hour to also escort her to school. She sighed as she got ready. Brushing through her hair, she made a vow not to break down in front of Yusuke or Botan. If he could betray her, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her shattered. She would move on...no matter how hard it would be.

25 min later

Keiko took one last look at her appearance and plastered a smile on her face. She was going to enjoy this day, and not let Yusuke ruin it. She happily answered the door as she heard the door bell ring.

"Hey Kurama, just a sec, let me grab my bag" Keiko chirped.

Kurama patiently waited as Keiko went to get her belongings. She seemed a lot better spirited than this morning.

I told you Yusuke would not succeed in breaking her.

_Not now Youko._

Keiko grabbed her stuff and headed out the door with Kurama.

15 min later

Keiko paused as she got closer to the school. She could not go through with this. It was to much. All the night's memories came rushing back. She could not get away with pretending, they would figure it out. She turned to go back when a hand latched on to her wrist preventing her flight.

"No running Keiko"

"I can't do this Kurama."

"You can...we can...together."

"But Yusuke and Botan--

"Don't worry, Just stick with me, and everything will be fine."

Keiko glanced at Kurama, who caught her gaze and held it. If she went she would have to face the looks, all the annoying stares...and worse of all, all the whispers.

Kurama could see her eternal battle. He quickly stepped close to her and cupped her face in his large hands. He ran his lips fleetingly over hers.

"Everything will be fine, " He held out an outstretched hand.

Keiko debated. Those same words rang de ja vu. She knew she had no choice. She would have to deal with it sooner or later. Before she could give herself time to back out, she grasped his hand. He seemed to seal it, as he let his fingers intertwine with hers. They made their way inside the school building.

TBC....

A/N: Totally loooooooooooong chapter I couldn't help it, I felt bad making you wait soooooooooo long. Thanks again to all my reviewers!!! Stay tuned for chapter 3: My fate

Ja ne

P.S. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS PAGE TILL YOU REVIEW!!!!


End file.
